


Gymnast Hands

by ezekiels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ballet AU. Lydia likes the look of the new girl in her ballet class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gymnast Hands

There is no one better than Lydia when it comes to ballet. She has it down to a science, literally, and she can wring out some emotion if that’s needed. The many numerous awards decorating her room is proof enough that this strategy works.

For all her awards, however, Lydia is not heartless. When she sees the new girl Allison struggling with the rather basic routine the teacher is putting them through, her heart goes out to the beautiful brunette, in more ways than one. For all her inability to master the moves, Allison is drop dead gorgeous and her messy ponytail makes her even more endearing.

When a break is called, Lydia waste no time. Grabbing her water bottle, she goes to the new girl, leans back against the pole, and says, “You’re new.”

Allison gives her a stunned look and Lydia knows it well from personal experience. She’s been the new girl more than a few times because of her parents’ divorce. “Gymnastics, I’m guessing?” she asks.

Allison’s eyebrows shoot up. “How did you know?”

Lydia reaches out and takes Allison’s hand, holding it palm up to reveal calloused palms and fingers. “Gymnast hands.” She let’s go of Allison’s hand and takes a swig of water to hide the rush touching Allison had given her. “Can’t miss them.”

Allison smiles at her, rubbing a callous on her palm absently. “Not _just_ gymnast’s hands,” she says.

Lydia almost chokes on her mouth full of water. “What?”

“Archer’s hands,” Allison explains. She seems amused by Lydia’s brush with death. “I take archery too.” She tilts her head, considering with a smile, then looks down at the ground with a silent laugh. Peeking up at Lydia through her eyelashes, she says, “Want to get out of here?”

“I… Sure,” Lydia says, a little frustrated to be so off her game throughout the end of this conversation.

With a grin, Allison takes her hand like they’re old friends and, with no effort at all, they sneak from the ballet room and out into the city.


End file.
